


i'm in love with the heroine

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kim junmi is lucky enough to be graced with her own real life heroine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm in love with the heroine

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [girlexochange](http://girlexochange.livejournal.com).
> 
>  **warnings** : everyone is a girl, sex while on the phone

“So how far have you gone?” ****

Baekhee winces comically when her girlfriend smacks her across the head for her such a thoughtless question. She huffs, knowing that she probably pushed the envelope a bit too far but she still pouts at Kyungsoon in hopes of receiving a kiss. Kyungsoon, knowing her girlfriend’s game all too well, only shakes her head and leans back in her chair. “I’m sorry,” Baekhee squeaks, hanging her head shamefully while still looking at Kyungsoon longingly. Kyungsoon skillfully ignores her with her years of practice, focusing her attention in front of her at the blushing Junmi.

“Look how red you made Junmi,” Kyungsoon scolds, hitting Baekhee in the arm and ignoring her yelp. As if on cue, Junmi blushes and turns away, refusing to meet neither Baekhee nor Kyungsoon’s eyes. Baekhee in turn still keeps her defeated puppy look on her face, but her eyes are full of mischief and satisfaction.

While Baekhee can be _very_ open about her relationship with Kyungsoon, Junmi likes her sex life much more private and out of the knowledge of the public (but mostly Baekhee). Not that she’s embarrassed by her sex-capades, she just doesn’t think that she just announce everything that she does with her hot girlfriend in their alone time, but she’s pretty sure Baekhee wouldn’t mind if she decided sharing was caring.

“Speaking of which,” Baekhee mumbles around the straw of her bubble tea, no longer looking like she had been scolded, “where’s Jungin? Shouldn’t she be attached to your hip by now?”

Baekhee isn’t incorrect; usually at lunch, Jungin plops herself right next to Junmi, instantly pressing herself into Junmi’s side with a dazed smile that Junmi would allow herself to melt into easily. She’s weak when it comes to Jungin, letting her lie her head down on her shoulder while ignoring the gagging noises that Baekhee makes from across the table. (Baekhyun claimed loudly that their cuteness is ‘too much for even her lesbian self to handle.’) Occasionally, Jungin actually falls asleep in the middle of her meal due to late nights spent practicing for recitals and playing video games in her bed with Sehee. “She had a meeting to attend,” Junmi pitches instead, stabbing her bean sprouts with the plastic fork the cafeteria provided her.

Baekhee comforts her by stretching out her hand and politely stroking her back, nodding sadly. “At least you have us?” Baekhee offers, and to her side, Kyungsoon smiles weakly, knowing that Baekhee isn’t quite the same as Jungin. While Baekhee is indeed pretty, she definitely isn’t Junmi’s type, and she also thinks that Kyungsoon would throttle her if she tried anything with her girlfriend. Junmi still shoots her a smile gratefully, knowing that her intentions are good although unwanted.

She looks over forlornly at the seat next to her, wishing Jungin was here, but she’ll survive.

 

 

“Unnie.” Junmi looks up from her textbook, meeting the eyes of a tired Jungin. Jungin sinks down in the seat across from her, instantly smashing her face across the tabletop. Junmi smiles softly and reaches out to brush Jungin’s hair out of her face. “That meeting was the worst.” There are only three things Jungin hates in life: one, socks; two, boys who flirt with her girlfriend; and three, mandatory meetings. Jungin can’t sit still for the life of her, and Junmi can just picture Jungin sitting in her chair, tapping her feet anxiously while sitting through her dance meeting.

Jungin lifts her head up slightly, murmuring out, “I’m so _tired_. Can’t we just leave already?” Junmi is well aware of Jungin’s schedule, and she knows that Jungin has every right to complain about being tired since her last course did end at eleven. Jungin still doesn’t know how to drive though, much to her chagrin, and Junmi’s day doesn’t end until four in the afternoon. For her, it’s either wait for Junmi, or walk back to Junmi’s place. (Despite Jungin’s very toned and very much in-shape legs, she doesn’t ever use them to walk anywhere that’s either a. to a car or b. to a restaurant.)

“If you want to leave now, I’m not in any position to stop you,” Junmi helpfully supplies, smiling slightly when Jungin groans and further buries her face on the tabletop. Her girlfriend is a tad overdramatic at times, but despite that fact, Junmi does feel some sympathy for her. “I’ll pick up dinner for us when I get done with class. How’s that?”

Junmi tries not to grin when she sees Jungin’s ear twitch with interest, and she drags herself upright to a sitting position. “What kind of food…?” Her eyes divert around the room and Junmi can’t help but chuckle at how easily swayed she is by food.

“Chinese?” She offers, and Jungin nods her head, sighing happily. She brushes back her bangs and Junmi sees how tired she is through the bags underneath her eyes. Junmi stands up from her seat, cupping Jungin’s cheek and placing an affectionate kiss on the middle of her forehead. “Go get some rest, you look like you need it babe.” It makes Junmi smile even wider when Jungin blushes at the name, and she presses another kiss on her nose. “Maybe you can rope Chanyeon into giving you a ride home?” She offers hopefully.

Jungin lights up. “She did say she was going to the store after class.” Junmi’s eyes follow Jungin’s tongue, out of habit, as it runs across her lower lip while she texts Chanyeon about a ride. There’s nothing more Junmi would like to do right now than go home with her girlfriend and eat greasy Chinese food from Jungin’s favorite takeout spot and curl up on her sofa, watching the new Marvel movie that Jungin is dying to watch. Maybe sneaking a few kisses in between the slow scenes would be nice too, but class is beckoning her and she knows she can wait three hours to do all of that.

She slips her bag on over her shoulder, double-checking to make sure she has everything she needs for the day before she heads off. Junmi leaves Jungin with a sweet kiss to her cheek that earns her a soft grin. Jungin holds onto her hand for a brief moment before letting go and allowing her girlfriend to head off to her lecture.

The classroom is emptier than usual when Junmi arrives, and she takes an open seat near the front before pulling out her notebook and pen and then her phone. It looks like many other people had the same plan as her and that causes her to sigh because she ditched her girlfriend in favor of a lecture.

As the professor walks in, looking equally as drained as she feels, her phone lights up, buzzing with a text from Jungin.

_don’t work too hard ^^_

Junmi bites onto her lower lip to keep herself from smiling too wide. She texts back ‘thanks’ in response, throwing in some emoticons because she knows Jungin really likes them. The professor dims the lights and pulls out the lecture material, beginning to discuss the different categories of unemployment, but Junmi’s mind drifts off in favor of thinking of Jungin bundled up on her couch, waiting for her to get home.

 

 

Jungin’s favorite Chinese place is especially crowded today, as it seems like everyone else in the entire world has the bright idea of not cooking tonight, and Junmi ends up waiting over a half an hour for the food to finish. On the bright side though, she manages to read through a couple of chapters of her economics textbook, as she was much too distracted by thoughts of Jungin to comprehend a good portion of the lecture.

She closes her car door, the sound echoing through the parking garage as she heads over to the elevator, waiting patiently with Jungin’s Crispy Chicken and her Imperial Chicken (with extra orders of Crab Rangoon because Jungin can eat at least four of them in one sitting).

Junmi fumbles with her keys when she reaches the door to her apartment. Juggling her backpack, the food, and her purse turns out to be quite a hassle. She still nods politely when her neighbor from three doors down greets her as he walks by with his three-year-old son. She smiles down at the kid, and he beams back at her in a way that reminds her slightly of Jungin’s smile. She finds herself humming as she unlocks the door, sliding her shoes off as the entrance and somehow successfully closes the door behind her.

Jungin is sprawled out across the couch, flipping through the thousands of channels on her television while lying on her stomach in only her boxer style of underwear and a loose fitting t-shirt. She looks over her shoulder, eyes crinkling as she crawls up from her position. Her hair is now tied up in a loose bun and some of it is still partially wet from the shower she probably took recently, but Junmi focuses her attention to Jungin’s perky ass that is barely covered in her tight underwear.

“It’s almost six,” Jungin whines as she drags her way to the kitchen, winding her arms around Junmi’s waist from behind. Junmi’s heart flutters when Jungin rests her head on her shoulder, looking up at her playfully before she takes away one of Junmi’s bags from her arms (of course, it’s the one with the Chinese food in it) and unloads the contents.

Junmi laughs, reading the clock before she throws a glance at Jungin. “It’s barely even past five.” Jungin pouts, as if she’s saying that’s not the point, and Junmi reaches across to flick her girlfriend’s arm. “Just start setting out things,” she chides Jungin, grinning when she listens and gets dinner set out for the two of them.

Junmi changes into more comfortable clothes while Jungin finishes organizing everything. She ruffles through her wardrobe, deciding to slide on a tank top over her bra and a pair of Jungin’s athletic shorts over her cotton panties. When she comes back out, Jungin has made a spot for herself on the left side on the couch, legs folded on top of each other with Junmi’s kitten named Hana in her lap. The movie is already beginning when Junmi sits down and grabs her own plate, watching as Chris Evans jogs in the second Captain America film.

To her side, Jungin comments around a mouthful of chicken, “Chris Evans is really hot.” Junmi nods, staring at Chris Evans as he drips with sweat from running around through the park dozen of times. She supposes she could see the appeal if she was into guys, but she isn’t. Jungin is though, and Junmi knew that before she even started dating her. At the time though she didn’t know the Jungin was into girls as much as she was into guys.

She’d prefer a heroine to a hero.

Junmi stabs a piece of broccoli with her plastic fork. “I think Scarlett Johansson is hot.” She can hear Jungin’s hum in agreement even she devours a carrot.

“You know what would be best?” Jungin poses, not staring away from the screen for even a second. “I need to get you a Black Widow outfit.” Junmi feels her face heat up, about to vehemently deny it, but Jungin continues on. “I mean, you’d be, like, a thousand times hotter than Scarlett Johansson if you had an outfit like she did in the Avengers.” Jungin finally tears her eyes away from the movie for a brief moment, winking at her girlfriend as she smirks. “And I’m not just saying that because you’re my girlfriend.”

Junmi can’t gather any words to respond, but it doesn’t matter anyway because there’s an explosion that occurs in the movie that has Jungin turning her attention back to the television. Junmi eats the rest of her meal throughout a course of the move, with Jungin occasionally leaning over steal a piece of her chicken. She doesn’t mind though, as the vegetables are her favorite part. Hana mewls at her from Jungin’s lap, eyeing Junmi’s food from her vantage point and Junmi shakes her head at the kitten. Even though she denies the feline, Jungin tears off a piece of the white meat and sets it on her leg for Hana to eat up, leading Junmi to roll her eyes at how weak she is with animals.

It takes a good hour and half more for the movie to finish. Jungin is now leaning on Junmi, her head resting against her arm while Hana made herself a spot on the back of the couch, unhappy with how Jungin moved around too much. Junmi checks the time on her phone, feeling immensely more tired than she usually does other nights at eight o’clock.

She yawns, and Jungin stares at her, observing her carefully. Cautious, she quirks an eyebrow in a questioning manner, and Jungin says nothing but smiles at her girlfriend, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Junmi lets her eyes flutter shut as Jungin does it again, adjusting her position until she’s straddling Junmi and has better access to her mouth. The third time, the kiss is harder, a firmer press of their lips as Jungin nudges her tongue along the seam of Junmi’s mouth. It wakes Junmi up, and she allows Jungin entrance as she slowly opens her mouth, their teeth clanking together accidentally with how eager they are.

Jungin’s arms wind around Junmi’s neck, tugging her closer until a soft moan escapes Junmi’s mouth. It makes Junmi’s head feel dizzy with how into the kiss Jungin is, and if they were standing she is pretty sure that she would be weak in the knees.

Jungin’s body rests lopsidedly on top of her, her knees bracketing only one of her legs now. It can’t be comfortable, Junmi thinks, and she is about to reposition her girlfriend until Jungin sinks down, keeping herself in place as she rocks up Junmi’s leg.

_Oh._

The fabric of Jungin’s boxers is slightly damp, and she grinds down again to get some friction on her crotch. Junmi’s breath hitches and starts to feel herself begin to ache slightly, her hands crawling their way up underneath Jungin’s shirt and pawing at her exposed back. Jungin sighs happily, tilting Junmi’s head up as she pulls away from her mouth in favor of kissing along the expanse of her neck.

Neck kissing is the second thing that Junmi finds hottest to do with clothes on (respectively after dry humping; especially dry humping with Jungin who knows exactly what to do with her hips from all of those dance lessons), and Jungin takes advantage of it, smirking as Junmi shudders from the sensation.

She doesn’t even take note of the progression Jungin has made on her clothing, her fingertips dancing along the edge of her shorts, until her phone vibrates. Her eyes open, not in the mood to talk to anyone right now, but it keeps buzzing and distracts her from paying full attention to Jungin. She removes her hands out from underneath Jungin’s shirt, and Jungin kisses her, mumbling on her lips, “Ignore it.”

Junmi reciprocates the kiss for a moment, letting Jungin’s lips linger until she has to pull away. She giggles at Jungin’s pout and doesn’t make a motion to move her, but she does reach for her phone, noticing the caller I.D. and instantly makes point to grab it. She answers the call, raising her eyebrows at Jungin who silently disapproves before saying, “Hi Dad.”

Jungin freezes beside her, pulling herself back and sliding off of Junmi. Junmi’s father doesn’t really know about her and Jungin dating, not that it really concerns him, but still, she hasn’t really found a proper time to bring the news up. “How are your classes?” Her father asks, casually skipping over the introductions part and getting straight to his point.

She rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless; she knows it’s because he cares and wants her to succeed. “Just fine, as usual,” she insists, very much wanting this conversation to end because she does have her very hot girlfriend who is very much aroused (the last time she checked) right next to her and as much as she loves her father, she’d much rather be attending to Jungin.

“That’s good to hear,” he hums, and Junmi only hopes that is all he was interested in knowing. With her luck though, that’s never the case. “Have you considered any internships?”

“Yes, I have,” Junmi says, rolling her eyes. Last time he called, he had asked the same thing. The same, exact standard questions that concern school and jobs, and sometimes, relationships. “I’ll start one next semester. I promise.”

“Good. Did you know that one of my coworkers-” Junmi doesn’t hear the rest of his sentence. Her breath gets caught in her throat when Jungin suddenly rests her hand over her crotch, rubbing up and down ever so lightly. It’s enough to force Junmi to bite down on her bottom lip, hard, to keep herself from whining. She shoots Jungin a look, not at all amused by the whole ordeal, but Jungin does nothing besides beam at her, blinking as if she’s innocent.

She’s not though.

Jungin grabs onto the waistband of Junmi’s shorts, tugging them down before Junmi even finds the chance to protest. They end up somewhere on the floor, but Junmi can only see Jungin, who spreads her legs apart and settles in between them, lowering her head enough to puff air onto her clothed crotch.

“Did you hear that, Junmi?” Her dad asks on the other line.

Junmi watches Jungin, shivering when her girlfriend meets her gaze and quirks a corner of her mouth up, challenging her to respond.

Her girlfriend is a minx.

She exhales deeply, finally replying, “Yeah. Yeah, dad, I heard you.”

“Good, good.” He pauses, leaving an awkward silence hanging over the line. Junmi just hopes he’s done because Jungin starts to press kisses across her thighs, and they make Junmi tingly and want to draw her up and makeout with her for an hour straight. “Your mother wants to have a family dinner sometime soon? Do you think you’d be able to make it?”

Junmi hisses through clenched teeth as Jungin abandons kissing her thighs and instead decides to place a kiss on the center of her underwear. She begins to mouth at the fabric, occasionally biting it and pulling until it snaps back in place. “Are you okay, Junmi? Are you coming down with a fever?”

She’ll be coming all right, just not with a fever. “I’m fine.” But even Junmi realizes she doesn’t sound fine at all. She’s practically panting now as Jungin runs her tongue up and down so leisurely, all while keeping her eyes locked with Junmi’s.

“Are you sure? If you’re sick we could always come down and bring you some medicine.”

“No!” Junmi says a little too quickly, and she coughs, trying to keep her voice from cracking as she attempts to have a conversation with her father and rock up onto Jungin’s hot mouth. “I mean, I’m really okay. I just stubbed my toe. You know how clumsy I can be sometimes,” she laughs, hoping it helps. It does, and she hears her father chuckle in the background easily. “So what about dinner?”

Jungin peels away her underwear, easily diving in and sliding her tongue up Junmi’s slit. Junmi gasps loudly, but luckily her father is already in the middle of talking about dinner plans to even hear it. Her hand weaves its way into Jungin’s hair, holding her head steady as she continues to lick up and down.

“Is that okay?” Her father asks, and Junmi doesn’t have a single clue as to what he said. It doesn’t matter at this point in time because Jungin is _so good_ with her tongue that finding out now doesn’t really matter anymore. Plus, Jungin’s tongue inches towards her clit, and once she hits her destination, Junmi knows there is no way she’ll be able to keep herself quiet.

“Perfect,” she confirms, and Jungin grins wickedly, wetness smeared around her mouth. “I’m sorry, but I have to go. I have a bunch of schoolwork to do that I need to get done tonight.” Jungin pulls back completely at that, standing up and working her way back into Junmi’s lap to cup her breasts.

“I don’t mean to keep you then. You’re such a dedicated student, Junmi. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Junmi hums, leaning into the kiss that Jungin places on her neck. She throws out a quick ‘I love you’ to her father before she hangs up, setting her phone aside and brings Jungin in for a long kiss. Jungin’s response is instant, her hands raking up and down Junmi’s body, finally landing on Junmi’s ass as she gropes her cheeks leisurely.

Jungin pulls her up by the ass, tugging Junmi closer to her until their chest on chest, and then guides her backwards, frantically making their way to Junmi’s bedroom. Jungin shuts the door to ensure that Hana won’t make an appearance because the last thing she needs when she’s desperate and horny is a cat meowing in her face. Junmi spreads herself against the bed, inviting Jungin to slip in between her legs and continue her ministrations. With much finagling, they work off Junmi’s shirt together and Jungin tosses it somewhere far, far away and gets a move on unhooking Junmi’s bra. For a moment, she mouths over Junmi’s breasts through the material, grinning to herself at how Junmi whines and throws her head back. Junmi makes another needy sound and Jungin finally discards of the flower print bra, pleased by the sight of her girlfriend bare and laid out before her.

“Come here,” Junmi pleads, wiggling her hips to show how wet she is. It accomplishes her goal because Jungin’s gaze drops to her dripping arousal before she pounces forward and covers Junmi’s body with her own. The kiss they share is open-mouthed and slightly filthy, but that is how Jungin kind of likes it, something that is messy and neither of them can take control over. Jungin grinds her hips down once against Junmi’s, loving how into it Junmi is right now.

Junmi grabs a hold of Jungin’s shirt, lifting it up and pulling it over her head. Before Jungin can even comprehend what is happening, both of Junmi’s hands latch onto her breasts, squeezing them and tweaking the nipple until Jungin is gasping. Her nipples are particularly sensitive compared to most girls, hardening at the slightest touch or pull, and Jungin finds Junmi’s hands satisfying. The way they massage the swell of her breasts and how her fingers flick her buds lightly. She also enjoys it when Junmi leans forward, giving a firm lick up her breast before she switches onto sucking the skin.

Hands palm at her ass now while Junmi pops her mouth off one of her breasts, switching to kiss up her neck and towards her mouth. “You have the best ass,” she whispers, causing Jungin’s heart to thump at the praise. “I’d never thought a girl could look so hot in boxers, but they fit you so perfectly.” Jungin keens low in her throat as Junmi’s hands knead her ass, and suddenly everything is hot, hot, hot, and she needs so much more.

Jungin slides off her underwear on her own accord, kicking them towards the edge of the bed and then slides up, choosing to straddle Junmi. They’ve done this so many times by now that Junmi knows what she wants, and she doesn’t waste any time, bringing her hand up and sliding two fingers through her wetness. The moan that Jungin makes is sinful and Junmi presses her fingers insistently against her.

“Junmi…” Jungin whines, grabbing onto her wrist and guiding her fingers to where she likes it the most. She watches as Jungin begins a rhythm, rocking against her fingers expertly, her head thrown back and her thighs shaking slightly from overwhelming pleasure. Junmi’s pretty sure that Jungin could come like this, but she doesn’t want her to, so she draws her hand away before it gets to be too much for the poor girl and pushes Jungin down to her back.

Jungin’s eyes are trained on Junmi as she slides down, parting Jungin’s delicious legs and evenly rubs over her pussy with her right hand. Her index and her middle finger stop to hold her open, smirking up at her girlfriend once before adding her tongue into the mix. Jungin’s gasp breaks off, her hips stuttering in delight and she rolls one of her nipples in her hand, keeping his gaze fixated on Junmi’s face as she starts eating her out.

Deliberately, Junmi nudges her tongue past her entrance, moaning at how Jungin clenches around it. She starts slowly fucking her with her tongue, enjoying the little noises of pleasure that Jungin releases. Small puffs of air, long drawn-out moans, and the sounds of Jungin’s wetness as she runs her tongue over her has Junmi throbbing and soaking, and she has to rub her legs together to deliver some friction to herself.

She focuses her attention on Jungin though, using her thumb to rub small circles around her clit. Jungin’s breathing becomes labored as Junmi’s tongue keeps flicking in the right spot, and it only takes a few more short moments before Jungin’s head tilts back and she comes, hips twitching and rocking against Junmi’s mouth as she falls apart.

Junmi smiles when Jungin finally stills, her legs relaxing and spreading out to accommodate Junmi. Carefully, Junmi crawls over her girlfriend, kissing her happily. Jungin makes a pleased noise, smiling, showing how sated she is when they pull away. “I think that was even better than last time,” Jungin tells her, cupping Junmi’s cheek.

“Really?” Junmi asks, laughing as Jungin kisses her nose lightly, and then finds herself moaning as Jungin’s thigh slides in between her legs, brushing her sensitive core.

She earns a hum in response, and then Jungin instructs her, “Move up.” Junmi peels herself away from Jungin before slowly rising up and moving above Jungin to straddle her face. This is the part she probably anticipates the most quite honestly. Jungin’s tongue is skilled and effortless and being able to sitting on her girlfriend’s face is one of the most amazing things.

Jungin wastes no time, pulling Junmi’s hips down so she can settle on her face comfortably. She’s basically dripping down the inside of her thighs, and Jungin takes it in stride, darting her tongue up through her wetness with practiced precision. The way she licks her has Junmi groaning and holding on the headboard firmly, making sure to keep her hips steady so they don’t jerk around too much as she gently rocks down.

“It’s so good,” Junmi compliments, and Jungin gives her sound of approval from beneath her before sealing her mouth around her clit. Easily, Junmi’s mouth falls open in silent pleasure, enjoying how one finger is sliding along her cunt and then is sinking into her just ever so slightly. Jungin knows how to tease, but she also knows how to get her off when it’s needed.

Her legs spread wider, and Jungin reaches her head up farther, hitting her clit directly every time as she works the digit in and out. It soon becomes two, and then three fingers with a mouth relentlessly working over clit, leading her to come, hard over Jungin’s delicate face with a light gasp. She shudders even as she climbs away, her pussy clenching at the sight of wetness rubbed across the bridge of her nose.

“Good?” Jungin asks, and Junmi bends, nodding as she presses their lips together once more.

“Very good. I’d give it an A+.” Jungin giggles, looping her arm around Junmi’s waist, burying her face in the crook of her neck with a happy sigh.

Jungin trails kisses along her neck, murmuring, “We could go for round two. I bet you could use a couple more orgasms. You work too much.”

Junmi laughs and kisses Jungin’s cheek affectionately. “As much as I think that’s a great idea, I don’t think I have the dancer stamina that you do.” She feels one hand trail towards her ass, cupping it softly.

“Well,” Jungin starts, and the look on her face turns devious. Junmi can’t help but drum with excitement at the expression. “I can give you a few private lessons,” her hand trails in between her thighs now, kneading the flesh she can get her hands on there, “you know, stuff they don’t normally teach during the day lessons.” Her eyebrows are quirked, and she’s challenging Junmi. If there is something that Junmi has learned while being in a relationship with Jungin, it’s that challenges are good thing.

“Alright.” Jungin rolls them over, pinning her to the mattress and kissing the smirk off her face.

She thinks she could get used to these types of dance lessons.

 

 

Later, Baekhee receives a text message on her phone, disturbing her cuddling time with Kyungsoon, but she sees it’s from Junmi and she knows Junmi only texts her when it’s important so she opens the message. Her mouth drops open at the message, rereading it once again before leaning over Kyungsoon to show her the message with a pout settled on her face.

Kyungsoon blinks at her lazily as she tries to read the message as Baekhee waves the phone in front of her face and whimpers, “I want to try too.” Kyungsoon rolls her eyes before they finally focus, reading the message on screen typed out in Helvetica font.

Kyungsoon coughs, not quite sure how to answer, but the pout that Baekhee has on her face makes her crumble and she finds herself nodding. As soon as she does, the phone is dropped beside her and she’s being pulled to her feet and dragged towards Baekhee’s bedroom. Baekhee insists that this is making better use of their time, and Kyungsoon, quite begrudgingly, has to agree.

**To: Baekhee**  
**From: Junmi**

_just tried tribbing. 10/10 would recommend. :P_

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
